


Park Date

by Psianabel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Park date, Post-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, everything is fluffy and good, warm up writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: A quiet day in a quiet park and Angela and Amélie just enjoy themselves.





	

Rays of the sun broke through the tree's leaves, casting light dots on the leafy bower under the tall tree. The sky was free from any clouds, dipped in a faint orange that went darker and darker with every passing minute, the sun soon making its way behind the horizon.  
  
But until then there was still time – enough time to appreciate the spectacle that unfolded.   
  
A bird sang high up its late afternoon song, calling for its mate to come home soon. Not far off a squirrel climbed up higher, probably finding a good branch to sleep on later, not being bothered by its bird neighbors.   
  
The leaves were rustling when the wind picked up, faintly though, only a warm breeze in between the hot summer air. Nevertheless the change was appreciated regardless, animals and humans alike.   
  
Children were getting called to come back to their parents, the wind was a sign that it was getting late and it was time to get home. More and more people decided to leave the park, the noises died down over the past hour. But it never went quiet completely, of course. Noises of nature were always there.  
  
Yet for the two women sitting under the tree it was quiet all the time. Peacefully, not being bothered what was happening around them. They blocked out the things that were happening around them, for them it was only the two here, sitting on the grass on top of a picnic blanket.   
  
The grass tickled on their feet as they were hanging off the edge of the blanket, the wind moved the light summer dresses they both wore. One yellow, yet faint it appeared almost white, the other blue like the cloudless midday sky.   
  
Supplies for their picnic were slowly running low, the basket beside them almost empty, safe for the bottle of red wine that was basked in ice inside. Their glasses were already tucked away, as well as the rest of the things they used in the time being. It looked like they were ready to go, and yet neither wanted to.  
  
Too comfortable was the spot on her girlfriend's lap, too beautiful the spot to look up from there. Although she had to hold her summer hat tight so it wouldn't fall off, it definitely was worth it. And she wouldn't trade anything for the sight of her girlfriend from there, how her hair blew in the wind, how the sun played on her marvelous skin, how her cheeks grew red over the course of time they were here. Though her gaze was drawn somewhere in the distance, she couldn't tell where, really. Not focused on something particular, yet calm and at peace.   
  
She had to smile at the sight. Seeing her at rest let her heart flutter and stomach fill with a warmth that was only reserved for her.  
  
For a while her eyes lingered on her face, all her thoughts involved her and only her. Pleasant memories of them together played in her head, the dates they went on, their smiles and laughter together, the times she managed to tickle her out of her bubble.  
  
“Angela, you're beautiful.”  
  
She snapped out of her small reflection time and was greeted by the sight of her looking down to her, her shiny eyes locking onto her. Her smile didn't vanish though, only increased when she saw her lips twitching, too, briefly even chuckling.  
  
She sighed then, content, reaching out to her to lay her hand on her cheek, a thumb tracing over her reddened cheek. She leaned into it, closing her eyes for a bit to take in the warmth radiating from her girlfriend.   
  
“Amélie.”  
  
The sound of her name let her open her eyes again, immediately staring onto these bright blue eyes looking at her. And for a while they said nothing, the silence between them speaking everything that had to be said between them.  
  
A bit more time would pass until they finally decided to leave this quiet place, the sun already touched the line of the horizon and engulfed the sky in a deep orange. The spectacle would be over soon, but until then neither moved nor spoke, embracing the comfortableness for the time they were still here.  
  


 


End file.
